MOMENT
by April Uchiha
Summary: Penyesalan sasuke?
1. chapter 1

hehe.. ini asli pemikiran sendiri jadi masih banyak kekurangan, terinspirasi dari scene film kesukaan saya, just twoshoot..

 **SELAMAT MENIKMATI**

Seperti yang diharapkan semua orang tapi mungkin juga tidak semua. Malam mulai berganti pagi, sang rembulan pun sedikit demi sedikit digantikan oleh sang mentari yang tersenyum lebar. Matahari yang kian naik lebih tinggi menembus jendela yang masih tertutup tirai, sedikit menerangi setiap ruangan yang masih tertutup melaui celah yang dibuat tirai. Celah itu kesempatan bagi sang mentari untuk memberitahukan bahwa saat ini telah pagi, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah pagi karena masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya akibat hawa yang ditimbulkan saat pagi hari.

Seperti saat ini, disebuah apartement mewah. Seorang perempuan masih terlelap dengan nyenyak di kasur ukuran king size-nya. Kamar bernuansa ungu lavender dan putih terlihat nyaman sekaligus aroma lavender yang menenangkan juga menguar disetiap sudut ruangan, khas perempuan sekali, anggun dan sedikit sentuhan barang-barang yang elegan. Gadis itu mulai menggeliat pelan tak nyaman saat merasakan sinar matahari mengenai separuh wajahnya karena silau ia menarik selimut yang dipakainya sampai menutupi ujung rambutnya.

Benda persegi panjang mungil dan berkelas di atas meja samping tempat tidur itu menyala yang disusul getaran serta alunan sebuah lagu yang merdu pun terdengar. Gadis yang ingin melanjutkan tidurnya itu mulai menggeliat lagi berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Selimut berwarna ungu gelap bercampur hitam mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit dan menampakan gadis yang masih mengantuk. Ia masih ingin di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman tapi sepertinya memang tak bisa karena ia sadar hari ini sudah pagi, mengambil ponselnya yang masih mengalunkan lagu merdu di atas meja, ia berniat mematikan bunyi alarmnya tapi seperti biasa jari-jari lentiknya berhenti di depan layar benda persegi panjang nan mungil itu.

Ia selalu mendengarkan lagu alarmnya sampai selesai dan sepertinya ia juga memandang sesuatu yang tertera di layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum senang dan pastinya tulus. Setelah puas mendengarkan lagu merdu yang kini telah selesai berbunyi, ia mematikan alarmnya. Ia berdiam sejenak, pandangannya kosong menembus langit-langit kamarnya sepertinya ia melamun.

"Nee-chaaan.. cepat keluar dari selimut mu dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Bukannya hari ini nee-chan ada kuliah? Cepat bersiaplah! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Aku juga harus berangkat pagi nee-chan, hari ini aku ada presentasi di sekolah! Jadi cepat lah!"

Teriakan kecil seorang perempuan yang lebih muda, berambut coklat panjang sepunggung yang diikat ekor kuda, mata bulan berwarna ungu muda keperakan, kulitnya yang putih serta wajah yang cantik dan sudah memakai seragam lengkap yang rapi.

Gadis muda itu memasuki kamar kakaknya dan melihat kakaknya yang masih di tempat tidur tersentak sadar dari lamunannya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju jendela, ia membuka tirai yang menghalangi sinar matahari masuk lalu mengikatnya di sisi-sisi jendela yang besar itu.

Seperti biasa jika gadis muda itu menginap di apartement kakaknya, ia harus mengurusi kakaknya yang mandiri tapi anehnya kakaknya itu selalu manja jika di dekatnya tidak hanya di dekatnya, jika kakaknya itu didekat orang yang disayanginya maka ia juga akan bersifat manja tapi tidak semanja di dekatnya juga di dekat seseorang, yang gadis muda itu kenal betul.

"Hanabi-chaaan.. kau mengagetkan ku. Iya-iya aku akan segera mandi. Kita berangkat bersama, ne hanabi-chan? Ah.. hari ini jangan buatkan nee-chan bento lagi, ne? soalnya nee-chan hanya ada kuliah sebentar. Em.. satu lagi, tolong pilihkan baju yang cocok untukku pakai ke kampus, ne? eh, ohayou Hanabi-chan"

Memeluk adiknya sebentar, mencium pipi tembem sang adik dan, ceklek. Berakhir pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup lalu bunyi sower dan senandungan kecil dari dalam kamar mandi.

Gadis muda yang membereskan tempat tidur kakaknya itu bernama Hanabi seperti yang disebut kakaknya yang sudah berada di kamar mandi, lebih tepatnya adalah Hyuga Hanabi putri kedua dari Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Hikari, bungsu dari keluarga Hyuga, serta adik tersayang bagi perempuan yang ada di kamar mandi.

Melihat kakaknya yang bertingkah kekanakan sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi dan membiarkannya dengan mulut terbuka karena tadi hendak menjawab perkataan kakaknya tapi tidak diberi kesempatan oleh pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup. Hanabi hanya mendengus pelan kemudian tersenyum tulus menatap pintu kamar mandi, senyuman itu menghilang digantikan ekspresi datar tapi ada kecemasan dari pancaran matanya. Hanabi memilih menghilangkan kecemasannya dan meminta pada kami-sama dalam hati semoga kakaknya selalu dilindungi. Lebih baik ia segera melaksanakan permintaan kakaknya.

Setelah selesai dengan ritualnya di dalam kamar mandi, gadis itu bersiap dengan apa yang sudah disiapkan adiknya Hanabi tadi. Ia berdiri di depan cermin besar yang memantulkan dirinya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya. Melihat sepasang pakaian yang suduh melekat pada tubuhnya yang ia rasa sudah pas dengan selera dan cocok untuk pergi ke kampus. Celana panjang berwarna putih dengan atasan lengan panjang, berkancing, dan berwarna ungu lavender berpadu putih di bagian kerah juga talinya.

Mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja rias, mata bulan ungu berwarna ungu muda keperakan sama seperti milik adiknya itu melihat wajahnya sejenak dan mulai merias wajahnya yang sudah manis tanpa adanya make up tapi untuk menghindari terkenanya sinar matahari yang langsung membakar kulit ia melindunginya dengan bedak tipis untuk wajahnya menambahkan lipgloss berwarna pink lembut rasa strawberry pada bibir peachnya untuk menjaga kelembapan agar tak kering. Selesai dengan wajahnya ia memilih menggerai rambutnya yang sepunggung dan menyematkan hiasan kupu-kupu putih yang hinggap di lavender berwarna ungu cantik di antara helaian rambut indah berwarna indigonya. Puas dengan hasil karya pada dirinya sendiri, ia mengaca kembali pada kaca besar.

"Ne, Hinata ini lah dirimu"

Gumamnya riang. Hinata nama gadis itu, Hyuga Hinata putri pertama dari pasangan suami istri Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Hikari, sulung keluarga Hyuga, serta kakak tersayang bagi Hanabi.

Menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, tanda ia setuju. Hinata berjalan ke meja belajarnya mengambil tas dan buku kuliahnya. Berjalan keluar kamar dengan berlarian kecil seperti anak kecil yang telah mendapatkan permen lollipop. Menghampiri adiknya yang sedang menghidangkan makanan ke meja makan. Jika tidak sigap Hanabi akan menjatuhkan mangkuk sup yang dipegangnya saat ini. Hinata menubrukkan dirinya yang berlari pada tubuh Hanabi, memeluknya dan mengecup lagi pipi adiknya. Hinata sangat sayang pada adiknya, Hanabi.

"Nee-chan.. nanti tumpah supnya, ini juga panas, sana duduk! Ini sudah selesai."

Hanabi melepaskan pelukan kakaknya dan berjalan cepat ke meja makan karena merasakan mangkuk di tangannya terasa panas.

"Hanabi-chan.. kenapa cepat sekali sih mempersiapkannya? Padahalkan aku ingin membantu mempersiapkan makanan! Hanabi-chan kan gak sering nginap di sini.."

Pipi Hinata menggembung serta bibir yang mengerucut. Berjalan pelan pada Hanabi yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Yare-yare.. Nee-chan.. tak jarang juga kan Hinata nee-chan membantu ku. Hari ini kan berangkat lebih awal jadi aku siapkan lebih dulu sambil menunggumu, lain kali waktu aku menginap lagi di sini kan bisa. Sekarang duduk dan makan sarapanmu! Itadakimatsu.."

Kata Hanabi yang sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut lucu kakaknya itu dan diakhiri ucapan selamat makan.

"wakatta, Hanabi-chan.. tapi padahalkan aku inginnya tadi.. jangan menertawaiku! Apa yang lucu sih? itadakimatsu.."

Hinata masih cemberut dan bergumam sendiri tak lama kembali tertawa melihat adiknya yang tertawa melihatnya. Tak ingin terlambat mengantar adiknya Hinata segera memulai sarapannya.

Setelah selesai sarapan Hinata dan Hanabi memeriksa ulang apa ada yang tertinggal atau tidak, setelah benar-benar siap mereka berjalan keluar apartement dan menguncinya. Berjalan ke parkiran dengan bercakap juga bergurau diselingi suara tertawa dari salah satunya dan memasuki mobil berwarna ungu lembut. Tak lama mobil tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata tetap.

"Nah kita sudah sampai Hanabi-chan.. ayo!"

Ucap Hinata melepas sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobilnya. Saat ini mereka berada di depan sekolah Hanabi. KHS, Hanabi bersekolah di Konoha High School menduduki kelas 11-A.

"Hinata nee-chan.. matte! Kenapa nee-chan juga ikut turun dari mobil?"

Hanabi buru-buru melepas sabuk pengamannya menyusul kakaknya yang sudah ada di luar mobil.

"Kenapa? Ya untuk mengantarmu lah Hanabi-chan.. jangan melarang aku juga lulusan dari KHS terbaik di sini jadi aku juga sekalian ingin melihat-lihat perkembangan sekolah ku dulu ini sekarang sampai mana. Lagi pula kuliahku masuk nya masih lama jadi masih bisa santai disini. Ayo cepat Hanabi-chan kau akan terlambat masuk kelasmu nanti!"

Ujar Hinata riang sambil menarik Hanabi masuk ke gerbang KHS.

"Yare-yare nee-chan..!"

Jawab Hanabi seadanya karena melihat kakaknya yang lebih riang dari biasannya. Mereka berdua saling bertukar cerita meski lebih banyak Hinata yang bercerita lalu Hanabi akan menanggapinya dan bercerita jika ia terkadang sama juga kadang tidak sama dengan kakaknya yang dulu bersekolah di sekolah Hanabi saat ini. Mereka seperti itu sampai berhenti di taman KHS yang indah pemandangannya.

"Sana cepat masuk! Katamu akan ada presentasikan! Aku cuman antar sampai sini saja.. aku juga tahu kalau anak seumuranmu malu diantar apalagi kalau sampai ke depan kelaskan? Aku juga pernah sama diumurmu Hanabi-chan.. tapi dulu aku malah inginnya diantar sampai ke depan kelas tapi kasihan Tou-chan, kaa-chan, atau Neji-nii yang mengantar nanti kejahuan kembalinya. Bukan begitu?"

Hinata memerintah, bercerita lalu bertanya dengan tersenyum memandang seluruh KHS.

"yah.. kau memang selalu begitu.. nee-chan."

Kata Hanabi 'selalu baik dan memikirkan orang lain tanpa memikirkan dirimu sendiri' tambah Hanabi dalam hati.

"Baiklah.. Hanabi-chan jaga dirimu baik-baik ya! Sekolah dengan pintar sampai lulus, jangan suka membuat khawatir keluarga mu di rumah! Jangan selalu menangis kalau aku tak ada ya! Aku harus segera ke kampus.. nanti Hanabi-chan langsung pulang kerumah saja soalnya aku tak bisa menjeputmu hari ini.. Jadi salam sayang buat tou-chan dan kaa-chan, ne? Mungkin setelah aku pergi.. KHS akan kehilangan salah satu murid terpintarnya ini.. hahaha.. aku pergi, jaa.."

Hinata berbicara panjang lebar seperti sedang mengomeli adiknya yang sedang melakukan kesalahan. Dengan nada bercanda yang riang Hinata bergurau dan berlari, memeluk dengan erat, mencium pipi adiknya Hanabi sekali lagi lalu menjauh dengan tersenyum melambaikan tangan pada Hanabi.

Hanabi yang semula biasa saja sekarang digantikan ekspresi heran dan khawatir menatap kakaknya yang berlali menjauh. Pasalnya tadi malam Hanabi bermimpi tentang keadaan kakaknya 2 tahun yang lalu dan membuatnya harus bangun dengan nafas terengah-engah tengah malam. Tadi pagi Hanabi menemukan kakaknya yang sedang melamun, melihat tingkah kakaknya yang manjanya hanya sedikit, kakaknya yang terlihat riang bahagianya lebih dari hari-hari biasanya, kakaknya yang menasehati dengan panjang dan lebar yang biasanya hanya mengomel waktu Hanabi berbuat kesalahan dan Hanabi juga sempat menghitung total kakaknya yang memeluk dan mencium pipinya sebanyak 3 kali dalam pagi hari ini saja. Dan pelukan yang diberikan Hinata itu terasa berbeda, seperti ada perasaan tak rela. Ah, Hanabi melihat sekilas bayangan kakaknya yang menginginkan sesuatu dari tadi pagi dan Hanabi juga berani bersumpah melihat bayangan kakaknya yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur berwarna putih.

"-chan.. Hanabi-chan..!"

Seorang pemuda memanggil Hanabi berulang kali tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh lalu ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hanabi yang dilihatnya melamun menatap kepergian kakaknya.

"Eh? Oh ada apa Hamaru-kun?"

Tanya Hanabi yang sedikit linglung karena baru sadar dari lamunannya dan gugupnya menipis karena memikirkan kakaknya tadi.

'Ternyata benar Konohamaru-kun..' batin Hanabi.

"Ayo masuk kelas, sebentar lagi masuk. Kenapa melamun? Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini sampai kau melamu, hm?"

Konohamaru berbicara dengan nada yang lembut dan menatap lurus Hanabi di depannya.

"A-ano gomen Hamaru-kun.. iie, aku tidak memikirkan apa pun. Ayo masuk kelas, berhenti menatapku seperti itu Hamaru-kun!"

Pertama menjawab dengan gugup karena Konohamaru melihatnya dengan begitu intens tapi dia kemudian menjadi kesal karena tatapan Konohamaru menjadi-jadi, menggodanya.

"Yare-yare.. aku berhenti, Hanabi-chan.. dan sekarang ayo kita masuk jam pelajaran pertama itu orochimaru-sensei tahu! Ntar kita kena hukum membersihkan ruangan Lab lagi!"

Konohamaru berkata sambil menarik tangan Hanabi, berjalan ke arah kelas.

'Kami-sama.. semoga yang kutakutkan takkan terjadi. Lindungilah Hinata nee-chan jangan sampai kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu itu terjadi lagi.. dia sudah sangat menderita melewati masa-masa saat itu dan menahannya sampai saat ini..' Sekali lagi Hanabi menoleh kebelakang dan memanjatkan permintaannya pada kami-sama untuk kakak yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Tanpa sadar Hanabi menjatuhkan air matanya, tanpa sadar Hanabi menangis dalam diam, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Tapi ia segera mengendalikan emosinya lagi karena takut jika ia dilontari pertanyaan lagi oleh sahabat laki-laki terdekatnya, Konohamaru. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa nantinya.

Sinar matahari yang mulai naik, menambah alasan untuk Konoha High Universitas yang mulai ramai, siswa yang berlalu lalang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan diri-sendiri maupun kelompok. Terlihat Hinata yang baru saja sampai kampus tengah berlari dan berulang kali melihat jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"hah.. hah.. hah.. untung saja.. hah.. sensei belum datang.. hah.."

Hinata sudah duduk di kursi kelasnya yang kosong dan sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal karena jogging dadakannya tadi. Hinata berpikir bahwa dengan berlari ia akan sampai kelasnya tepat waktu. Dan dugaannya tidak tepat tetapi Hinata sangat beruntung karena sensei-nya belum datang.

"Ohayou Nata-chan.. Ada apa? Dari mana? Kenapa baru datang? Ah nanti saja ceritanya! Untung saja sensei sibuk mengurusi siswa baru jadi kau selamat! Oh ya, katanya siswa baru itu juga 1 kelas dengan kita! Aku ingin melihatnya tapi aku juga ada urusan.. aku sudah izin pada sensei dan aku akan kembali ke sini jika sudah selesai! Jaa.."

Kata perempuan berambut pirang pucat panjang dan di ikat ekor kuda di depan meja Hinata sambil berubah-ubah nada bicaranya begitu juga ekspresi wajahnya dan berakhir melenggang pergi ke luar kelas yang kali ini meninggalkan Hinata dengan mulut yang terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Tidak jadi berbicara karena orang yang mengajak nya berbicara sudah pergi duluan sebelum Hinata mengatakan sesuatu dan tadinya Hinata juga ingin memeluk sahabatnya jadi Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat perempuan terbaiknya. Yamanaka Ino.

"Tolong tenang semuanya! Maaf atas keterlambatan sensei dan pengumuman bahwa sekarang kelas ini mendapat siswa baru lagi. Silahkan masuk, perkenalkan dirimu!"

 **TBC**


	2. chap 2 END

hehe.. ok ini lanjut.. cuman twoshoot kok gak banyak banyak.. jadi langsung ja..

 **SELAMAT MENIKMATI..** Kelas menjadi sunyi saat guru bernama Hatake Kakashi datang. Bukan, bukan karena ada guru yang masuk ke kelas itu yang membuat ruangan menjadi hening, tapi karena semua penghuni yang ada dalam ruangan itu menatap ke arah depan, penasaran. Kecuali Hinata yang menunduk membaca bukunya karena tidak begitu penasaran akan hadirnya sosok asing yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Suara tanpa intonasi dan tanpa ekspresi yang terpasang diwajahnya, datar, 2 kata yang singkat, padat, dan sayangnya jelas sekali. Hyuga Hinata secepat kilat mangangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar suara yang familiar dan nama itu. Melihat sosok pemuda tinggi, berkulit putih, rambut raven, rahang terlihat tegas, dan sorot mata yang dingin. Hinata mematung, Hinata kenal orang itu, sangat mengenalnya.

"Hanya itu? Baiklah, Sepertinya memang hanya itu.. sekarang silahkan duduk di kursi yang kosong. Em.. sepertinya yang kosong hanya disampingnya Hyuga Hinata-san yang duduk di dekat jendela itu! Jadi silahkan Uchiha-san.. baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya.."

Hatake Kakashi sebenarnya sedikit tak suka dengan sifat Uchiha itu, sangat irit bicara. Tapi ia suka juga memiliki murid pintar meski sifatnya seperti itu setidaknya itu tak merepotkannya. Lebih baik ia segera memulai proses belajar mengajarnya saja.

Sedangkan Sasuke sudah duduk di samping HInata yang terus menatapnya. Hinata menatap sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar sekaligus berkaca-kaca karena air mata yang menumpuk di kedua mata lavendernya. Sorot mata Senang dan haru menandakan kalau Hinata benar-benar merindukan pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Flash back,**

 _Dua tahun yang lalu. Di tempat yang penuh dengan bunga yang indah, tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang menjatuhkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura. Ada 2 orang yang sedang menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka dengan tenang. Terlihat Hinata yang sedang membaca novel dengan serius sambil duduk dan di pangkuannya ada Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Keheningan itu tak bertahan lama karena Sasuke memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu._ _"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke._ _"Hm?" Respon Hinata bahwa ia mendengarkan Sasuke._ _"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Hinata.."_ _Sasuke mendudukan diri dari pangkuan Hinata ke depan Hinata yang sudah menurunkan novelnya. Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya._ _"Kita sekarang sudah lulus dari KHS. Kau sudah menemukan tujuanmu akan kuliah aku pun juga begitu tapi tou-san menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan pendidikan bisnis di Amerika katanya itu untuk bekalku saat aku menggantikan posisi tou-san di perusahaan dan keluarga Uchiha dan itu memang benar faktanya setelah kupikirkan."_ _Sasuke berhenti menjelaskan, menatap Hinata lurus, dan menunggu bagaimana tanggapan Hinata akan hal ini._ _"jadi maksud Sasuke-kun adalah Sasuke-kun akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk belajar menjadi pengganti tou-san mu kelak. Dan meninggalkanku di sini sendirian? Kau kan sudah berjanji kita akan selalu bersama. Bahkan kuliah kita di tempat yang sama dan satu jurusan. Haaaaa…. A-aku tak mau berpisah dengan p-pacar ku…"_ _Hinata yang awalnya menunjukan wajah biasa saja seperti sensei mengajari muridnya lalu berubah derastis saat menemukan sebuah pertanyaan yang mau tak mau mengetahui jawabannya dan berakhir dengan tangisan yang pecah sambil memeluk Sasuke._ _"Oi.. Hinata jangan menangis.. dengarkan aku, aku di sana hanya 2 tahun, lalu aku akan kembali ke sini dan menjemputmu di kampus, aku berjanji. Lagi pula ini juga untuk kebaikan masa depan kita. Jadi selama 2 tahun itu kita akan terus berhubungan komunikasi ya, Hinata?"_ _Sasuke menenangkan Hinata dan berhasil. Ia mengusap air mata di pipi chubby Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang mengangguk Sasuke tersenyum sedikit._ _"Wakatta, Sasuke-kun.. ingat Sasuke-kun sudah janji jadi aku akan menunggu mu tapi jika aku tak mengangkat panggilan atau membalas pesan mu berarti aku sudah menemukan yang baru dan pastinya melebihi dirimu Sasuke-kun. Hihihi…"_ _Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil melihat raut cemburu Sasuke._ _"Jangan berani macam-macam Hinata atau aku akan sangat membencimu, aku tak pernah bermain dengan kata-kata yang kukeluarkan dari mulutku Hinata. Kau tahu itu!"_ _Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam pada Hinata tapi Hinata malah mencubit pipi Sasuke._ _"Yare-yare, Sasuke-kun.. aku tahu itu.. hahaha.. kau sangat lucu.."_ _Dan berakhir Sasuke yang juga ikut tertawa lepas bersama Hinata._

 **End flah back.**

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

Hinata hampir saja meneteskan air mata harunya tapi ia tahan sebisa mungkin karena ingin melihat Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan 2 huruf konsonan yang singkat, padat, dan sayangnya tidak jelas. Tak memperdulikan tatapan yang diberikan Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun apa b-benar ini kau? Kapan k-kau kembali dari Amerika, Sasuke-kun?"

Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang memandang lurus ke papan tulis tanpa ekspresi apa pun, datar.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Sasuke yang tersenyum sinis dan jawaban Sasuke membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahi heran. Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke, tapi segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh pemikiran negative yang ada di kepalannya.

"S-Sasuke kau tahu, a-aku sangat me-"

Perkataan Hinata terpotong.

"Hyuga Hinata-san, dilarang berbicara dan berisik saat perkuliahan berlangsung!"

Hatake Kakashi memperingati Hinata serasa cukup tenang ia kembali menulis pada papan tulis.

'Aku harus berbicara pada Sasuke-kun nanti, setelah perkuliahan selesai' kata Hinata dalam hati lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke ke papan tulis mendengarkan penjelasan Hatake-sensei.

Dua jam sudah berlalu dan perkuliahan telah selesai, seluruh siswa dan siswi keluar kelas untuk mempersiapkan perkuliahan selanjutnya atau memiliki urusan lain. Seperti halnya 2 orang yang masih di dalam kelas perkuliahan tadi.

"A-aku sangat merindukan mu, S-sasuke-kun!"

Kata Hinata setelah menarik lengan Sasuke yang sempat beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"kau merindukanku? Kalau kau rindu kenapa selama 2 tahun ini kau menghilang, tanpa kabar apa pun! Kau berniat memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak, eh? Apa kau sudah menemukan pria yang lebih dariku,ha? Apa sudah menemukan laki-laki melebihiku di kampus ini?"

Hinata tercengang dengan kalimat Sasuke. Kata-kata menyakitkan itu sempat membuat detak jantungnya berhenti. Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di sini.

"Sasuke-kun apa maksud mu!" Suara Hinata meninggi meskipun tak seberapa keras.

"Pura-pura tak mengerti apa pun, eh? 2 tahun yang lalu kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjaga hubungan. Selalu berkomunikasi dan memeberi kabar. Tapi apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama 2 tahun ini? Kemana saja kau 2 taun ini? Puas, berselingkuh dengan laki-laki di kampus ini, hah?"

Hinata terpaku, ternyata Sasuke tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi padanya selama 2 tahun ini.

 **Flash back,**

 _1 hari setelah kejadian di bawah pohon sakura. Sekarang Hinata mengantar kepergiannya Sasuke ke luar negeri._ _"berhentilah menangis, Hinata.."_ _Kata Sasuke memeluk Hinata yang sedang menangis di dadanya._ _"hiks.. b-bagaimana aku bisa b-berhenti menangishiks.. kalau k-kau akan pergi jauh, S-Sasuke-kun.."_ _Kata Hinata sesenggukan setelah sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke ingin melihat pemuda itu dengan jelas._ _"ayolah, Hinata.. aku kan sudah berjanji padamu jadi kau jangan khawatir, hm?"_ _Kata sasuke sambil menghapus air mata Hinata._ _"hai'.. aku akan menunggumu S-Sasuke-kun.."_ _Jawab Hinata yang memeluk Sasuke lagi dan melepaskannya, melambaikan tangan, dan melihat pesawat yang dinaiki Sasuke lepas landas sambil menangis keras tak memperdulikan apa pun._ _._ _Saat ini Hinata mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dan tak mengenal haluan, hujan deras mengguyur jalanan tebing dan jurang yang dilewati Hinata sekarang. setelah mengantar kepergian Sasuke yang begitu berat bagi Hinata, Hinata langsung ingin ke apartementnya dan menangis sepuasnya. Tapi.._ _"hiks.. S-Sasuke-kun bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku? Hiks.. Apa aku bisa hidup tanpa mu? Hiks.. apa aku seharusnya ikut saja bersama mu? Hiks ini akan begitu sulit S-Sasuke-kun.. haaa.. Sasuke-kun apa aku bisa hidup tanpa mu? Sasukeee…-"_ _Teriakan Hinata terputus._ _"Oh tidak!"_ _Ia melihat longsoran batu dari tebing._ _Sreeet.. ckiiit.. ia menghindari longsoran batu itu dengan membelokkan setir penuh ke arah kiri dan.. kecelakaan hebat itu terjadi._ _"Kyaaaaaaaa.."_ _Hinata melihat jurang tepat di depan matanya. Ya, Hinata beserta mobilnya masuk ke dalam jurang dengan kecepatan yang masih belum berkurang._ _Braaakkk.. bummm.._ _Mobil itu terbalik dan berguling dari atas jalanan ke dasar jurang dan tak lama mobil itu meledak, sang pengemudi yang kepalanya sudah terhantam setir kini terhantuk batu karena terlempar keluar dari mobil._ _"S-sa-sasuke-kun.. a-apa aku bisa m-menunggumu? Y-ya, aku h-harus bisa m-menunggumu.."_ _Hinata berkata dengan lemah karena sakit yang hebat menyebabkan pengelihatannya buram lalu semuanya gelap bagi Hinata. Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya._ _Hinata tetap memejamkan matanya, tertidur dengan tenang, terbaring di kasur putih rumah sakit. Di luar ruangan Hinata yang tubuhnya penuh dengan alat-alat rumah sakit, dokter menjelaskan keadaan Hinata pada keluarga yang ada di sana termasuk Hanabi yang menangis dalam diam, mematung melihat kakaknya dari luar pintu._ _Pendarahan yang hebat karena terhantam benda keras sampai 2 kali menyebabkan gegar otak yang beruntung tidak parah, tidak menyebabkan ingatan Hinata menghilang. Tetapi karena itu juga Hinata tetap tertidur dan tak tahu kapan akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ya, koma. Hinata menutup matanya, tertidur selama 2 tahun penuh._

 **End flash back.**

"Apapun itu aku tak peduli! Aku kembali dan kesini hanya untuk menepati janji, tapi aku tak berniat pernah berniat berhubungan kembali dengan gadis sepertimu, Hinata!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri terdiam, mencerna apa yang terjadi dan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Gadis itu masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ia tertidur, tapi yang jelas ia harus meluruskan kesalahfahaman ini dan harus berhasil karena saat dia tertidur, menunggu jiwanya kembali, menunggu kesadaran menghampirinya ia tetap menunggu Sasuke dan menjaga cintanya untuk sasuke seorang.

Dan setelah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama full 2 tahun. Hinata menunggu kabar dari Sasuke yang selama 1 bulan setelah ia sadar tak menghubunginya sama sekali dan tak bisa dihubungi. Sambil menjalankan reunitasnya sehari-hari dan melanjutkan kuliahnya Hinata tetap menunggu Sasuke sampai hari di mana ia bangun dari tidur singkatnya pagi tadi.

"Sasuke-kun.. tunggu!"

Hinata segera berlari keluar kelas mengejar Sasuke sampai di luar kampus. Setelah dekat Hinata ingin memanggil Sasuke tapi terhenti karena melihat adegan di depannya saat ini. Masih bisakah ia mendekati sang kekasih, ah kekasih lama secara sepihak. Jika kekasih lamanya sudah bersama gadis lain?

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Jantungnya terasa begitu sakit.

Entah, Hinata juga merasakan perasaan sangat senang sekaligus kehilangan dari tadi pagi setelah ia melamun. Apa itu firasat bahwa kesenangannya yaitu Sasuke datang ke kampus untuk menemuinya meskipun hanya menepati janji dan ternyata kehilangannya yaitu Sasuke juga meninggalkannya karena kesalahfahaman yang belum terluruskan. Ya, sekarang Hinata sadar.

"Sasuke-kun.. kenapa keluarnya lama sekali? Katanya hanya ada kuliah sebentar saja!" Ujar gadis berambut soft pink kepada Sasuke.

Di hadapannya kini tersaji pemandangan yang indah. Gadis berambut soft pink itu memeluk kekasihnya dengan mesra. Gadis pink itu terlihat lebih ceria, lebih bersemangat, dan melebihi segalanya dari dirinya tersenyum hangat pada Sasukenya.

"gomen Sakura, tadi ada sedikit masalah yang muncul!"

Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang berbeda dan menatap lurus gadis bernama Sakura itu, menambah goresan luka yang dalam pada hati Hinata.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi kita akan kemana Sasuke-kun? Dan ….."

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Hinata memejamkan matanya, menghapus dengan kasar cairan bening yang keluar dari mata lavender peraknya yang indah. Waktu 2 tahun itu sudah cukup lama untuk menghilangkan perasaankan? Ya, mungkin itu cukup untuk Sasuke. Seharusnya Hinata sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah tak memiliki perasaan lagi padanya, apalagi mencintainya. Tapi waktu 2 tahun itu tak cukup bagi Hinata mungkin sampai Hinata kembali pada Kami-sama perasaannya pada Sasuke tak kan berubah. Ya, itu benar lebih baik ia kembali pada kami-sama.

"Jika aku dibangunkan dari tidur lamaku hanya untuk melihat adegan dan merasakan sakit ini. Aku lebih senang tertidur selamanya dan tak pernah terbangun kembali meskipun dikehidupan selanjutnya aku bertemu dengan Sasuke tapi jika berakhir sama seperti saat ini, kami-sama.. aku benar-benar ingin tidur."

Hinata berbalik dan berlari, berharap pada kami-sama berulang-ulang untuk membuatnya kembali diterpa kantuk yang begitu hebat. Apa gunanya dia terjaga jika hanya untuk mengalami peristiwa ini. Hinata menyesal pada mimpi dalam tidurnya ia selalu berharap kami-sama membangunkannya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi.

"Hinataaa!!!"

Ino berteriak memanggil Hinata yang berlari ke parkiran tapi Hinata tidak membalasnya bahkan menoleh pun tidak Hinata hanya terus berlari. Ino sudah selesai dengan urusannya jadi ia kembali berpikir mengajak Hinata ke café baru yang ditemukannya tadi saat diperjalanan. Ino merasakan firasat itu lagi.

Dan yang dipikiran Hinata saat ini adalah hanya pergi menjauh mencari tempat tidurnya dan tidur untuk selama-lamanya karena Hinata tak akan pernah kuat jika harus melihat Sasuke-nya bersama gadis lain. Tidak akan pernah kuat itu terlalu menyakitkan. Mimpi yang selalu diimpi-impikannya ketika tidur panjangnya hanya terkabul seperempatnya saja dan sisanya menghempaskan Hinata sampai ingin kembali tertidur dikasurnya yang nyaman.

"Dia tak mendengar panggilanmu, Ino-chan.."

Kata laki-laki yang ada di samping Ino. Ino menatap kekasihnya mengerutkan dahi dan kembali menatap Hinata yang berlari masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjauhi kampus.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk, Naruto-kun"

Kata Ino dengan khawatir menatap laki-laki berambut sama dengannya, pirang terang, bermata sapphire biru langit. Uzumaki Naruto, kekasihnya.

"eh? Apa maksud mu? Ino-chan.."

Jawab Naruto bingung yang dimaksud Ino.

"Aku merasakan firasat yang sama ketika Hinata mengalami kecelakaan hebat saat itu, Naruto-kun!"

Jelas Ino. Tanpa Ino sadari air mata itu mengalir keluar begitu saja dan menemukan dirinya terisak keras memanggil nama Hinata di pelukan Naruto.

Di sebuah café yang nampak baru karena masih asing yang tidak sengaja ditemukan Ino tadi. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berhadapan di meja dekat dengan jendela. Semula pembicaraan mereka tentang ini dan itu saja. Sakura bercerita dan Sasuke menanggapi seandanya dengan datar. Tapi pertanyaan Sakura selanjutnya membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Sasuke-kun aku dapat kabar yang sudah lama tapi aku baru mengetahuinya dari senpai perkuliahanku tadi waktu di kampus. Sebelum itu, tadi di kelas Sasuke-kun ada mahasiswi hyuga nggak?"

"Hn.."

Seperti biasa, ambigu. Meski sudah penasaran tingkat dewa. Dasar pelit kata.

"Dan kabarnya mahasiswi itu pernah mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang berakhir di dasar jurang dan menyebabkan ia koma selama 2 tahun penuh, lho! Dia baru menjalankan aktivitas sehari-hari dan masuk KHU dari 1 bulan yang lalu.."

Sasuke menyerap apa yang dibicarakan Sakura, mulai memikirkannya, dan mengambil kesimpulan.Di Negara Jepang kota Tokyo ini hanya ada 1 keluarga Hyuga otomatis tak sedikit juga yang bermarga Hyuga tapi jika ini di kelasnya maka hanya ada 1 hyuga yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya dan itu adalah hyuga Hinata.

Deg..

Tidak! Apa itu berarti… apa mungkin…

Deg..

Tak.. pyaarrr…

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menjatuhkan cangkir teh yang dipegangnya. Sasuke terpaku saat menyadari 1 hal. Hinatanya.. hah apa Hinata masih Hinatanya setelah ia membuat kesalahan yang besar dan berakibat fatal?

Terlambat jika pria itu ingin meminta maaf dan kembali gadis pada gadis pertamannya.

Karena si gadis kini mengulang kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Kali ini si gadis juga tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tetap terjaga. Gadis itu memilih kembali ketempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan tertidur yang tak akan pernah terjaga sampai kapan pun. Memilih melupakan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Memilih melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi pada dunianya dan kembali pada penguasa dan sang pencipta.

Deg..

"HINATAAA!!!"

Sasuke terlambat, Hinata mengulang kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu itu. kali ini Hinata tak memiliki alasan untuk tetap hidup. Hinata memilih kembali ke kematiannya yang sempat tertunda dan tak ingin hidup di kehidupan selanjutnya. Memilih melupakan adik yang disayanginya termasuk semua yang pernah terjadi pada dunianya dan kembali pada kami-sama.

 **END**


End file.
